


Teraphobia

by RainbowBucket



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dwarf Patton, Elf Logan, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Good Guy Deceit, Gorgon Deceit, Half-Elf Roman, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I Made That Up, It's not gonna be as bad early on, M/M, Monster Deceit, Monster Remy, Monster Virgil, No Smut, Not Beta Read, ShadowStrider Virgil, Vampire Remy, Violence, human thomas, maybe? - Freeform, monster au, probably, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBucket/pseuds/RainbowBucket
Summary: Teraphobia- the fear of monsters.A monster is an imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening. It is meant to simply scare children to stay indoors at night or to keep them from doing dangerous things.Virgil used to believe that. Until he met the paladins. Then he truly knew that monsters can take the most unlikely of forms.





	1. Prologue: The Ballad of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sander Sides fic and my first fic on AO3! Feedback would be lovely but I like to think I'm a pretty decent writer so don't go easy. :P I had the Idea for this fic while reading prettyinaccurate's fang Au(It's really good go check it) and I wanted to make my own gorier version but then it just got away from me and now we're here.  
> I plan on updating sporadically.  
> I'm gonna list important details or characters in the end notes as they're mentioned throughout the story.  
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy!

“Virgil? Where are you?” A gravely yet eccentric voice calls out. “Virgil, it’s time to go home!” The owner of the voice continues moving his long serpentine body through the thick brush where he had just seen his son run through. He’s been searching for hours knowing full well that his only child can somewhat take of himself but still undoubtedly worried as any good parent should be. Especially now. 

He’d heard rumors. Rumors of newcomers to his village. His small little village full of harmless people of many backgrounds and races. They had a nice thing going there. The humans and other ‘civilized’ races took care of trade and the topsider nonsense that was politics, while the ‘primitive’ races provided protection and hard labor. It was a good relationship and very few people complained and the village prided itself on being one of the most accepting in the known world. However the man doubted the newcomers would be as understanding. None of the rumors he’s heard have depicted them as being extremely friendly.

“Okay Virgil play times over!” The man started to grow more worried. His son rarely ever ignored him and he began to fear that something had happened. As he grows slightly more frantic in his search he notices a pair of violet eyes in the dark of a bush, staring at him with mischievous intent. His entire body sags in relief but he continues searching this time acting as if all hope is lost.. “Oh no! Where could my child have gone!”

A giggle. The man pauses and slowly turns to the bush. “Well if I can’t find my son I might as well eat whatever is in this bush!” As he finishes his sentence he lunges at the bush and rolls out the other side. His now laughing son in his hands.

“Daaaaaaaaaad! I almost had you!” Virgil squeals out, his sides now being viciously attacked by tickles. 

“You did! You almost had me this time! But you forgot one of my lessons.” The man looks at his son, his yellow eyes full of kindness and content. “You celebrate after the victory and not giggle during the hunt!” He picks his son up and puts him on his shoulders. “Now we have to go home and get dinner ready. Your friend is coming over remember?” 

Virgil giggles remembering how he had invited his best friend, Patton, over. Patton is a strange dwarf. While most 4 year old children are initially wary of monsterfolk. Patton had walked up to a crying Virgil and hugged him, befuddling both Virgil’s impressed father and Patton’s proud Grandparents. Now they’re 10 and nearly inseparable. 

His father carried him back to their house and let Virgil down before entering. Placing their coats on a chair, they began getting dinner ready and before long a knock came at the door. “It’s Patton I’ll get it!” Virgil yells and runs to the door while his dad simply chuckles and returns to cutting up food that would fit the Dwarf’s pallet. He hears the door open and instantly knows something is wrong. Patton always squealed in excitement upon seeing Virgil. He put his knife in the back of his apron and slithers into the living room. He’s greeted by a troubling sight. 

“Virgil come here!” He yells out and immediately rushes to his son who is now sitting on the ground as if pushed over. Two men, clade in red and white cloaks stand inside his house where they had not been invited and had assumedly pushed his son over. There will be hell to pay. “Excuse me.” he hisses out letting his harsh gorgon accent envenom his words. “Why was my son on the ground and why are you in my-” 

Before he finishes one of the men grabs Virgil roughly by the arm and all hell breaks loose. Virgil had never seen his father look so angered by something before but he looked as if he was a different person entirely. The gorgon lunges at the man holding his son, fangs bared, eyes dilated, and claws at the ready. He grabs the man’s throat with one hand, his son with the other and his jaws clasped on the arm that had started it all. 

“Damn snake!” The man screamed out as he falls to the ground and soon begins shaking.

The other looks slightly annoyed yet pleased by this. “Demetry Darkscale. Owner of Darkscale Restaurant in Midway Village. You attacked an official of Sol’s Paladins, you are here by under arrest and your son will be put into our custody until your case is settled.”

Demetry looks furious, his eyes focused purely on the man who had just spoken while the one that he had bitten now writhes on the floor, his arm beginning to turn a dull grey. “I attacked a monster who attacked my child and I refuse to let you have him!” He holds Virgil closer behind his back as the young child looks terrified, hugging his dad’s waist.  
The man looks unimpressed as he walks over to his partner. “Then you are hereby charged with the MURDER of a Paladin official.” 

“Murder? I didn’t use a lethal dose-” As Demetry says this, there’s a loud crack. He looks down at the man letting go of his assosciate’s head which is now twisted completely around. In Demetry’s shock he doesn’t notice the man pull out his walkie talkie. 

“We have a paladin down! I need reinforcements at the Darkscale household now!” The man runs out of the house before Demetry can lunge at him. He immediately formulates a plan. Scooping up his now crying son, he rushes to the backroom where his office is, grabs his jar of savings, and crashes through the window, wrapped tightly around his son. He lands on the wet spring grass, bloody and littered with cuts, and slithers as fast as he can holding his son close.

The whole time he whispers reassurances to his son, who’s crying now fades into light hiccups. While this is happening Patton’s Grandmother, Gwen Copperbeard, sees Demetry flee his house holding tightly onto Virgil. She pulls Patton closer and tells him to be quiet and leaves the scene quickly as Paladin cars begin arriving. She saw everything and decides that she is going to make damn sure that everyone knows what actually happened to Demetry and Virgil.


	2. Surprise Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're Introduced to Roman Pyria-Sanders who is then saved by a mysterious stranger. Also, old friends are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any grammatical errors please let me know. That's always been my weakness in writing.

Roman was in some deep shit. He had decided to walk to his friend’s house after auditioning for a play, wanting to cool down and settle his fears. Little did he know that he would accidentally run into some unsavory folk who taunted Roman for a good 5 minutes before he finally broke down and flipped them the bird before booking it. Now if Roman was pure human or Elf he probably could’ve outran them with little to no worry. He however was a Half-Elf meaning he didn’t have the stamina of a human or the speed of an elf. He had drawn the short stick in the game called life and had all of the worst traits of each.

The village of Midway wasn’t always this bad. 12 years ago roman could’ve been close friends with these people easy. In fact if anyone saw what was happening they would’ve helped Roman in an instant, but ever since Sol’s Paladins took over the town's been overrun by racist, bigots, and less than friendly topsiders coming to fill in the new real estate left by the fleeing monsterfolk. What was once a 50/50 split between topsiders and Monsterfolk is now a 10/90 and it shows. Now, with the paladins pushing for topsider purity and less interracial love, Roman has become a target.

He breathed heavily as he ran. His red highlights bouncing with each step and tanned skin covered in sweet. The gang behind him getting ever closer as the already exhausted 20 year old turned a corner down an alley. He was soon stopped by a tall chain link fence. He looked around for anywhere to hide or to help him climb over as the shouts continued to grow louder and louder. Noticing a large dumpster, he climbs on top of it and jumps at the fence, his stomach slamming into the iron bar at the top. His groan is audibly loud and he stills for a moment to long as his leg is grabbed.

He’s pulled unceremoniously down and is soon met with 2 elves, a dwarf, and a human all sneering at him. “What’s the matter Half-Point to inbred to climb a fence?” the dwarf says, causing his gang to snicker. Roman begins crawling backwards towards the fence lifting upper body up. 

“Not gonna answer us?” one of the elves sneer.

“Probably to inbred for that too.” The other snickers out. Before he can even react the human grabs Roman’s now torn jacket and lifts him up. 

“We are gonna have fun beating the shit outta you~” He says raising his fist to punch Roman.

Suddenly a loud guttural screech echoes throughout the alley. It’s reminiscent of a puma’s screech, a snake’s hiss, and a wolf’s howl all at once. The group drop Roman and begin frantically looking around before the Dwarf sees a large, shadowy feline creature with violet eyes sitting perched on top of the fence, ready to pounce. 

“It’s a demon! Run!” One of the elves scream. The group begins to run leaving roman and the other elf, struck by fear, behind. The Beast looks almost amused before releasing another blood chilling scream. 

It leaps off the fence and suddenly it sprouts raven-like wings and dives at the elf. Roman looks on in horror as the beast pounces on the elf and screams for a third time in the man’s face. The elf faints and the creature looks disappointedly at Roman. The beast saunters over to the still prone Half-Elf causing Roman to quickly try and stand but ultimately stumble and release a pained gasp. The fall must’ve sprained his ankle and now he’s staring into the piercing violet eyes of this undoubtedly beautiful yet terrifying creature. 

“You aren’t afraid?” Roman blinks in confusion. Did it just talk? He decides it’s best to answer before he becomes lunch.

“I’m absolutely terrified,” He manages to squeak out, causing the cat to chuckle, “yet also extremely confused and in severe pain.” The cat looks panicked and he immediately leans closer to Roman, examining him.

“Ah! I’m sorry! Where are you hurt? Did I accidentally land on you? Are okay to walk? I can take you to a hospital-” The cat stops as a boisterous yet tired laugh emanates from the man.

“Oh by the Moon’s grace!” Roman sputters out as his laughter dies down.

“Wha- What’s so funny?” The cat says cocking his head to the side whilst narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“You’re this big terrifying cat who just saved my life and caused a man to faint by screaming at his face with all the power and grace of Luna herself,” Roman stutters out, regaining his somewhat shot composure,” but as soon as I mention that I’m hurt you worry you landed on me! It’s kind of hilarious.”

The cat looks at Roman with a miffed expression before enveloping himself completely in shadows. Roman looks in awe as a man roughly his age emerges from the now dissipating shadows. He’s wearing a purple patchwork hoodie that has to be way too hot for this weather, black skinny jeans, and a My Arcanic Romance t-shirt on. His face however leaves roman slightly speechless. It’s a pale colour with long eyeshadow like purple streaks reaching down his neck and below his shirt. His eyes retained the striking purple and his black hair is tousled up while his purple bangs flop messily in front of his face 

The man appears to notice as he looks away from Roman. His pale skin blushes a bright red and his purple markings begin to glow. “Uh- is this uh…” The man stutters out seemingly unsure about how to respond to being stared at with such admirement. Roman quickly shakes out of it and puts on the best face he can at the moment.

“Well I didn’t expect my savior to be hot…” Roman says unthinkingly causing the man to grow bright crimson and his marking to practical turn into miniature flashlights. “Sorry! I mean- Wow that just came out of my mouth.” Roman sticks his hand out. “Roman Pyria-Sanders! Thank you for rescuing me~?” 

“Anxiety, and yes before you ask that isn’t my real name.” Anxiety says taking Roman’s hand and standing him up against himself to support him. Roman hadn’t noticed before but while many non-dwarf people are already taller than his measly(for a half elf) 5’10 this man stands at nearly 7 feet and is obviously B-U-I-L-T, even while wearing the hoodie... “Now let’s get you to a hospital or do you have somewhere else you can go?”

“I have a friend that lives near here, I was actually on my way over there before, well, THIS happened.” Roman says accentuating his point with a swift kick to the still unconscious elf. Anxiety stifles a chuckle and begins helping Roman out of the alley. “Anyways do I get to ask-” Anxiety swiftly cuts him off.

“Nope. I’m literally just dropping you off at your friends and we’ll never see each other again.” 

“Whaaaaat? Not even if I ask you out on a date~?” Anxiety stops and sputters out a horrid mess of words and sounds that Roman assumes is a ‘what?’ “Yeah, if some hot knight in purple armor came and rescued you, wouldn’t you take the chance to go on a date with them?” Anxiety’s blush returns with a vengeance along with his markings glow causing him to lift up a bandanna wrapped around his neck that Roman had missed early. Roman is about to comment on it but is cut off.

“Now I know what you meant but I’m gonna take it a different way and ask why you want me to date myself?”

Roman gasp and raises his free hand to his chest. “Don’t date yourself! You’d be removing the only love interest I’ve ever had from my story!” Roman pauses for a second. “Wow that came out way more self-deprecating than it was meant to be.” Anxiety stifles another chuckle and looks around. 

“How much longer is it to your friend’s house?” 

“Just up ahead. You see the big yellow one?” Roman points his hand at a, well, big yellow house. It’s nothing fancy just a basic suburban house but your best friend lives there so that means it has to be the brightest on the street. It fair outshines the dull whites and browns of the other houses. Anxiety noticeable cringes at it and Roman lightly chuckles. “Not a fan of yellow?”

“I mean…” He motions to himself with his free hand and chuckles quietly. Roman soon joins in.

“I’m more of a red fan myself.” He says pointing at his red highlights to prove his point. Anxiety looks at Roman with a smile barely visible by the bandana.

“It suits you.” He says and this time it’s Roman’s turn to blush. He moves to retaliate with his own flirty remark but gets interrupted by a warm yet concerned voice.

“Roman! On my Stone! Are you okay!?” Roman and Anxiety both look up to see a short dwarf bouncing towards them. His small ginger beard and short curly ginger hair bounce with each step. His ever present black rimmed glasses showing concerned eyes.

“Patton! Ah it is good to see you!” Roman moves to accept the incoming hug. “I was attacked by those dicks again but this time I was saved byyyy… I’m sorry I’m gonna need your name- Anxiety?” Roman stops as he notice that Anxiety’s eyes have welled up with tears while looking at Patton and he lowers his bandana. Patton audibly squeaks and instantly lets go of Roman.

“V-virgil?” Patton squeaks out hesitantly reaching towards Anxiety.

“Patton?” They quickly collide into an awkward hug. It’s rather ugly as they’re both now sobbing, Virgil is literally twice the size of patton, and Roman’s arm is caught in the middle. Luckily for Roman this kept him from falling. 

“Virge- Oh my Stone, it’s you- You’re alive! We thought you were killed or- or captured or- oh my Stone.” Patton grips tighter onto Virgil as Roman manages to get himself free and seat himself comfortably away from this surprise reunion. They stay connected for 5 mins whispering at the disbelief of the situation.

“I’m here Patton. I’m sorry, I’m here-” Suddenly Virgil stills causing Patton to open his eyes and look up at Virgil who’s now looking around. “Uh where’s Roman?”

“I’m here!” Roman says raising his hand as he scrolls through his phone.

“Ah! Sorry Roman! Let’s get you inside and patch you up. Then me and Virgil can catch up.”

“Yeeeeah Can I like, get a story about what just happened later? Please?” Roman asked before unceremoniously being picked up bridal style by a teary eyed, smiling Virgil. He definitely didn’t squeak when that happened by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters  
> Virgil Darkscale-Shadowstrider-22  
> Demetry (Deceit) Darkscale-Gorgon- 44  
> Patton Copperbeard-Dwarf-22  
> Roman Pyria-Sanders-Half-Elf-20
> 
> Lingo  
> Topsider-races that live above ground and in the open  
> Monsterfolk-races that are more beast like then humanoid(Gorgons, Orcs, etc)  
> Sol-The sun/God of the Sun  
> Half-Point- Racial slur regarding Half-Elf's half pointed ears  
> By the Moon's Grace-Essentially the Elf version of 'Oh Jesus'  
> Luna- The moon/Goddess of the Moon  
> Oh my Stone- Dwarf version of 'oh my god', refers to each Dwarf's personal soulstone, a symbol of their individuality.


	3. Personal Hardships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton catch up some then Virgil gets caught with something illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from an impromptu vacation so I should now be back on a irregular yet often schedule.  
> As always, feedback is great! <3

“Roman, sit down on the couch while I go get you some ice.” Patton says, his face still red yet smiling brightly. He walks into his kitchen as Virgil helps Roman onto the couch. He wasn’t planning on staying for very long originally but after seeing Patton again, he decided that he might stay a bit longer. The only problem with that is the fact that there’s a red faced fool sitting on the couch who keeps looking at him with a smile almost as bright as Patton’s.

“So.... Virgil was it~?” Roman says, that annoying flirty tone still in his voice.

“Yep.” Virgil says quickly, popping the p. He looks around the living room Patton left them in and notice that the only seat that wasn’t suitable for a Dwarf was the couch and he was most certainly not sitting right next to Roman. Roman seemed to realise this at the same time he did and his smile brightens even more. He pats the cushion next to him invitingly.

Virgil looks at him unimpressed before sitting on the floor. He ignores Roman’s indignant gasp but starts to feel guilty when the man begins to pout slightly. Luckily for Virgil, Patton comes back in and hands Roman an ice pack before looking at Virgil. “Do you need food? I think I have some goat’s liver... That’s still your favorite right?” Patton asks. Virgil freezes a bit in shock that Patton remembers his childhood favorite. He smiles slightly but shakes his head.

“No,” He says his voice quiet. “Besides I’m not hungry.” He adds, strengthening his voice. He does really like goat’s liver but unfortunately he can’t eat it anymore. He notices Roman looking slightly wide eyed at the two of them. “Whatcha looking at princey?” He ask hoping his voice isn’t too testy.

Roman jumps slightly, but recollects himself quickly. “I’m just a bit surprised… Goat’s liver?” He asks as if it’s the most bizarre thing ever. Patton looks like he’s about to scold him but he gets cut off by Virgil chuckling lightly.

“Yeah, It’s amazing.” He says looking up from his spot on the floor. “It’s basically my people’s version of ice cream.” He turns to look at Patton, a sad smile on his face. “So, Patton how’s life been treating you? Seems to be well looking at the house.” He says motioning around the very wellkept room.

“Oh! It’s been great!” He says while sitting down on a dwarf-sized recliner. “When you and Uncle D, uh- left. Grandmama bought Uncle D’s restaurant hoping to give it back when you two returned.” He says a sad smile replacing the bright one. “When you guys didn’t we decided to take it over and it’s been blooming! Well it was at least.” He says his voice dimming slightly. Roman reaches a hand out to put on his shoulder and smiles reassuringly at him. “The paladins have been pressuring for those segregation laws and it’s destroyed most of the local businesses around here. Sadly Darkscale restaurant is the only monsterkind and topsider shop left open and the Paladins have been... well, pressuring me to close or become a solely topsider restaurant...” He finishes his voice weak and his eyes downcast. 

“I’m sorry Pat... “ Virgil says. He feels partially guilty for Patton’s family having to take care of the restaurant. He knows there’s no reason to feel that way, but he’s given up on trying to understand his emotions. 

Patton sighs before looking up at him again. “It’s okay. Nothing I can do besides stick it out.” he says shaking his head sadly. “Anyways!” He announces suddenly shifting his tone. “How’ve you been? Are you two safe?”

Virgil, surprised by the quick shift in conversation, opens his mouth to respond but closes it right after. Patton and Roman share concerned glances before Roman eventually says something. “If you don’t want to talk about you don’t have too. I may not know much about your situation but if I’m having it rough being a half-elf, I couldn’t imagine what it’s like for you.” He says calmly. Patton nodding vigorously in agreement.

“Thanks Roman.” Virgil says slightly surprised by just how heartfelt Roman’s words sounded. “But I can’t say much, except that we’re relatively safe.” He adds, noticing the disappointed yet understanding look on Patton’s face. Roman however looks concerned. Virgil raises an eyebrow at him as if allowing him to ask his question.

“When someone says relatively safe, they never actually mean safe.” He says narrowing his eye slightly. “If location is your issue I can open my doors up for you? Surely that wouldn’t be to unsafe.” He adds finishing it off with a kind smile.

“No location isn’t an issue.” Virgil says rolling his eyes. “We just moved into a friend’s house outside of town. The issue is that the Paladins are everywhere so none of us can safely get food or supplies or anything from town really.” He huffs in annoyance at the end before his eyes widen and he shoots up. “My groceries!” He shouts looking panicked. “I left my groceries on the rooftop!”

“Rooftop?” patton says to himself quietly, concern written plainly on his face. 

“Oof maybe if you hurry you can get them? Just come back afterwards?” Roman says from his spot on the couch.

“You’re right. Alright. I gotta go. I’ll be right back!” He says growing more panicked with each word as he runs out the door making sure to duck before hitting his head. When he’s outside he surrounds himself in shadows again and transforms into his shadowform. He jumps gracefully onto the neighbors rooftop and begins quickly sprinting before jumping to the next one. ‘Stupid! We need that food! We can’t live without it and it’s hard to find someone who’s willing to sell it.’ he scolds himself internally. ‘I should’ve just chased them off and called an ambulance for Roman but nooooooooo. I felt like being nice.’

He eventually arrives at the rooftop he had stashed the supplies, but stops when he sees that they’re missing. “Fuck!” He whisper shouts. He begins sniffing around for any trail and eventually finds one leading into a hatch leading inside. “I’m really gonna have to do this aren’t I?” He asks himself before groaning and transforming back into his humanoid form and knocking on the hatch. 

After a moment a human pokes their head out, confusion written all over their face. Then they lay their eyes on Virgil and look straight up at the tall being’s face. “Damn…” He whispers in astonishment before his face brightens. “Uh, What can I do for you? Why are you on my- Oh!” He suddenly says. “You were the one that left the groceries up here!”

Virgil shuffles awkwardly. “Sorry, yeah those were mine... “ He says.

“Well gimme just a second to get them for you.” He looks down into the building below. “Logan! Can you get those groceries?” A pause and Virgil barely hears someone else talking. “The owner came back for them.” Another pause with more quiet words “Thanks!” The man looks back up and pulls himself out of the hatch. “My roommate is getting them!” The man smiles brightly almost rivaling Patton’s in sheer shine. “The name’s Thomas!”

Virgil nods, “Uh, Anxiety...” He says, knowing that he couldn’t use his real name in fear of the Paladins hearing it somehow.

Thomas cocks his head slightly but shrugs. “So, why were you on the roofs?” 

“It’s dangerous to walk on the streets when you’re a Shadowstrider.” Virgil says praying to the gods that this ‘Logan’ gets here quick so he can leave.

“Fair enough.” the man says and suddenly an elf sticks their head out of the hatch, looking terrified.

“Thomas! Get away from them!” He yells grabbing onto Thomas’s arm and pulling him near the hatch. Virgil starts shaking slightly growing terrified that they’ll call the Paladins after seeing what was in the bags.

“Woah! Pump the brakes Logan!” Thomas shouts out, shock written all over his face. “What’s wrong?” He asks, glancing between the Virgil and Logan.

“Uh what’s in those bags…” Virgil says quietly looking down at the ground and managing to shrink themselves.

“No shit what’s in those bags!” Logan yells. “He has blood in there! Not animal blood but Human blood!” He yells glaring daggers at Virgil, who shrinks even more. “That’s not even all of it!” He says holding up a large sandwich bag. “What’s this!?” He asks rhetorically, as Thomas gasp and covers his mouth. 

Virgil shuffles awkwardly before answering in a quiet voice. “An elf heart…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters  
> Virgil Darkscale-Shadowstrider-22  
> Demetry (Deceit) Darkscale-Gorgon- 44  
> Patton Copperbeard-Dwarf-22  
> Roman Pyria-Sanders-Half-Elf-20  
> Thomas Sanders-Human-26  
> Logan Acinus-Elf-24
> 
> Lingo  
> Topsider-races that live above ground and in the open  
> Monsterfolk-races that are more beast like then humanoid(Gorgons, Orcs, etc)  
> Sol-The sun/God of the Sun  
> Half-Point- Racial slur regarding Half-Elf's half pointed ears  
> By the Moon's Grace-Essentially the Elf version of 'Oh Jesus'  
> Luna- The moon/Goddess of the Moon  
> Oh my Stone- Dwarf version of 'oh my god', refers to each Dwarf's personal soulstone, a symbol of their individuality.  
> Shadowform-A beastial form a Shadowstrider can transform into. Each one is unique to the individual.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters  
> Virgil Darkscale-Shadowstrider-10  
> Demetry (Deceit) Darkscale-Gorgon- 32  
> Patton Copperbeard-Dwarf-10
> 
> Lingo  
> Topsider-races that live above ground and in the open  
> Monsterfolk-races that are more beast like then humanoid(Gorgons, Orcs, etc)  
> Sol-The sun/God of the Sun


End file.
